1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For satisfying critical dimension (CD) requirements, fin semiconductor devices have been implemented. As an example, a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) may include a channel formed at a fin structure. On the other hand, for improving performance of semiconductor devices, stress devices that involve stress effects have been implemented.